


Choose Wisely

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liams Pack, M/M, Money or the bag, What is Theo's Life worth?, chimera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: “Liam, take the god dam book” Theo said, his voice almost even but his eyes not quite reaching Liam's. Blood was dripping from Theo's lip and Liam just wanted to run his finger over it and swipe it away.---Where Liam and Theo go to see an Alpha about a book that can save Beacon Hills, and Liam has to choose between the book and Theo's life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas twirling around in my head and I ended up writing this, which was not planned.
> 
> Also, I love Teen Wolf, but how can the mid season finale conclusion be so lacking? No Scott/ Melissa talk , no pack gathering afterwards, and on the Theo front, where does he live, where does he get money from? Just so much not acknowledged.
> 
> But, they did it again. Theo looking out for Liam, dang why they make me ship them so hard and then have Liam run into his beautiful girlfriend (Because honestly, how did Theo know when to turn up just in time to save Liam a second time? Clearly Theo was stalking our hot little beta to protect him) Plus Theo totally lets Liam boss him around >.< omg
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, this is unbeta'd, if you see any mistakes please tell. 
> 
> And I love all feedback (good or bad)

The door creaked open with a groan and Liam could just feel Theo's eyes burning murder into his back, he took the moment to steady his nerves. It was still early day's regarding Theo's apparent change of heart and he was the only one in his pack (It seemed so weird to refer to it as his pack, instead of Scott’s. He wasn't even an Alpha) who trusted Theo. 

Ever since the night in the hospital, and then at the High School - because it always came back to that night - Liam noticed that he had an unusual power over the Theo. A power that didn't make a lot of sense to him, the ability to make the chimera ignore his usual self preservation skills and do the right thing. Not that Liam would abuse such power...

He also refused to make sense of the slight thrill he got when he fought with Theo over whether they should run and save themselves or fight – a thrill heightened by the fact that he always won and Theo always gave in. Like always, with a huff and a performance, but Theo always did as Liam told him.

Maybe Theo thought that Liam had all the answers stored somewhere, or that lady luck was always standing over them – maybe she was, they always did get lucky just in the nick of time he mused to himself. Having swallowed his nerves and collected his breath, he cautiously entered the room.

Which was dark, of course and full of random artifacts which the satchel hanging off Liam bumped into and knocked over causing a crash.

“Jesus Liam” Theo whined though gritted teeth “Can't you watch where you're going”

“Yeah well, if you'd remembered the batteries as well as your hair gel we wouldn't haven't this problem would we?. But - hey at least your hair looks great” Liam spat out, and did Theo's heart beat rise a bit? Shaking it off, Liam picked the stray object up and tried to get it to stay where it belong.

Theo audibly swallowed “Uh, Liam” causing Liam to turn around to bright red eyes glowing at the other end of the room.

The Alpha looked nothing like Scott, nothing like Derek. It looked wild and dangerous, however it was surrounded by Beta's with glowing yellow eyes so that was promising, right?

“Can I help you, omega?”

“Ah, I'm, I'm not an omega” Liam sputtered out, still ignoring Theo's death glare.

The Alpha smirked and shrugged “Yes, I am aware, you're Scott McCall's young Beta. Promising future ahead for you, being the first bitten of a true Alpha, and at that the youngest true Alpha ever” There was a slight pause “I see you've followed his lead of having a less than standard pack arrangement, its quite cute” there was another pause as his beta's laughed at the apparent joke “Now, I believe you have come for the book” he motioned to an old dusty book lying on top of a table to the left of the Alpha. Picking up the book, the Alpha stroked the spine protectively holding it up against his chest.

“Well that's nice and simple, we'll just be taking the book and going” Theo said in a voice dripping with false confidence. 

“That would be helpful” Liam agreed “We need it to help in our battle against Demonio rata dios”

The Alpha, still holding the book to his chest turned to his pack “Seems fair does it not, the little beta wants to protect Beacon Hills” The pack murmured something and the Alpha nodded.

“I think we can do a trade, a win win for everyone”

Liam felt the relief flood his body, he reached down for the satchel “We brought some cash” that Peter had reluctantly handed over after much chiding from Malia “How much for the book”

“Smooth negotiator” Theo mocked under his breath as Liam shot him a pained look, sometimes it would pay Theo to shut up.

The Alpha laughed causing both of them to look up in shock as it leaped across the room, causing Theo's eyes to glow yellow as his claws sprung out.

“Theo, stop!” Liam commanded, shoving out his arm into the chimera chest. The Alpha continued to stalk up to them, an unpleasant smirk plastered over its ugly face.

“Now, now, money has no meaning to me, I have enough money for 9 life times, no, you have something far more interesting to me” he announced as he continued stalking forward, past Liam to Theo, circling the chimera who's eyes where still glowing.

“You can have the book, which will save your town from totally destruction if you let us keep this” the Alpha proposed as he stood behind Theo, slamming his claws into Theo's back before he had time to react.

Liam felt a rush to his head as the Alpha shoved Theo down to his knees

“What do you want with Theo”

Tilting his head, the Alpha seemed amused by Liam's question. “This” he glanced down at Theo “here is an abomination, a man made freak show. A curiosity yes, – it's eyes glow yellow, despite the destruction it has caused and it can walk though mountain ash, half werewolf, half were-coyote – oh yes , Deucalion has told us all about it. A most unnatural supernatural. My emissary will take great delight in dissecting it”

“I've been called many things before, but abomination, that's good one” Theo quipped, his eyes flashing yellow but fading quickly as the Alpha dug his claws further in.

“How about you be a good little abomination and keep quiet while the grown ups talk” as claws twisted and Theo went even paler as he lifted his head up to met Liams eyes, resignation painted over his face.

“What you need to ask yourself young beta, is what impact does your decision have? Hmmm? You choose the book, you get the means to save all of Beacon Hills innocent little humans. You choose it, and you end up back where you started”

Liam felt a rage build up at the Alpha's continued reference to Theo as an “it”

“Theo is not on offer” Liam said matter of fact, and a bit bolder “Now, remove your claws from my friend and let him go”

Behind him he could hear marching feet of the other Beta's walking towards them

“Now Liam” The Alpha mocked pleaded “You can stop Demonio rata dios and save oh so many lives, all for one little abomination, really is it that important to you? I can smell the loneliness and emptiness seeping off it from a mile away.”

 

“Liam, take the god dam book” Theo said, his voice almost even but his eyes not quite reaching Liam's. Blood was dripping from Theo's lip and Liam just wanted to run his finger over it and swipe it away.

“LET.GO.OF.HIM.NOW” Liam growled, letting fangs bare and claws glisten in what little light there was.

The Alpha sighed “Wrong choice, now you won't be leaving with either”

At that exact moment there was a loud bang and the door they'd come though just before blew off its hinges as Hayden, Corey and Mason entered the room.

“We can't stay for coffee and catch up sorry” Hayden said in a false sweet tone “So if you don't mind, we'll be taking both of those losers and the book, ta”

* - * - * 

“You could of got there sooner” Theo grumbled as he hobbled in the Stiles old Jeep, taking the back seat slouching against the window. Hayden rolled her eyes as she fired up the old girl “You're welcome princess” causing a snigger to escape from Corey and Mason who where squeezed on the front passenger seat.

The jeep roared into the night, and it was the fact that Theo was clearly very injured which was the fact why Liam didn't acknowledge that the other boy slowly slide across the back seat till his head was resting on Liam's shoulder. Looking up he caught a glance from Hayden in the rear view mirror, one which seemed mired with sadness and hope and which he also chose not to acknowledge, even if it did become more difficult to ignore when Theo snuggled closer into Liam's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter by popular demand.
> 
> The trip back to Beacon Hills

“Why isn't he healing” Liam queried as the Jeep speed along the quiet road heading towards Beacon Hills. Theo remained stubbornly against his chest, although granted, Liam hadn't put a lot of effort into trying to shift the chimera off him. It worried him that the gashes on Theo's back hadn't seemed to improve any on the 5 hour trip back up state.

Mason looked up from his phone, and at least had the courtesy to pretend to look like he was worried about the Chimera that had almost helped the Dread Doctors turn him into a blood lusting wolf so terrifying it had been wiped from the history pages.

“Don't Alpha inflicted wounds take longer to heal?” he asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

“Maybe he's faking it for sympathy, after-all we can stop ourselves healing if we want, he's done more outrageous things to win a school raffle let alone trying to worm his way back into a pack ” Corey suggested, glancing back with disdain at his former leader. A growl was suppressed deep in Liam's throat, it had taken Liam months to forgive Corey for his part in Theo's charades – although honestly, it had probably had more about the fact he resented Corey for stealing his best friend.Still, as he looked down at the injured boy in his lap he did wondered how he found it so easy to care about Theo.

“Right” Hayden's voiced broke Liam's train of thought, and woke him to fact his hand was subconsciously stroking Theo's hair “Here is where we turn off if we dropping Theo back at the tunnels”

Corey looked confused “Where else would we take him?”

Hayden didn't answer Corey, instead leaning over the seat to look Liam in eyes “Where are we taking him?” she asked and Liam felt a rush of guilt flood over him as he looked into her face “Uh, we'll just drop him back at the tunnels, he'll be fine”

“Unfortunately” Corey muttered to Mason, knowing too well that Liam could hear him.

**

The Jeep sputtered to a stop, and Theo growled and dug his claws into Liam's leg as he tried to re position the Chimera to get out of the vehicle. Luckily, he was apparently still quite weak from the attack, and Liam had no problem over powering him and rotating him around so his back was lying on Liams lap. 

He ignore the pain in his heart (and snide snigger from the front seats) as Theo whimpered and reaching behind himself, he opened the door and hopped out before he started to slide Theo across the back seat when Hayden startled him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I don't like Theo anymore than anyone else, but are you really going to leave him alone” she glanced around at the damp, dark entrance behind her “here of all places, in this condition”

Liam swallowed “He'll heal”

“He hasn't so far” Hayden replied, in a pained tone “Look Liam, do you really want to do this?”

Looking at his feet, Liam shook his head “Uh, no, not really. But I can't, I can't do that to you..'

“No, don't make this about me” Hayden answered, her tone quaking “Do you want me to drop you two back at your place?”

Liam nodded, not looking up but he could see out the corner of his eye that Hayden wiped a single tear from her eye and smiled hopelessly as she got back into the car. He clambered back into the Jeep and thanked the gods above that Corey and Mason remained quiet.

**

The car ride back to his place was quiet and awkward, only more awkward as the Jeep pulled out outside his place. Hayden sat frozen in the driver seat, her arms holding on to the wheel far too tight as she looked aimlessly out the drivers window into the night sky. Mason and Corey pretended that they where busy on their cellphones as Liam slipped out the back, it was with surprising ease he was able to throw Theo over his shoulder. 

He contemplated waving or saying goodbye as the Jeep shot off into the darkness but instead found himself staring at the tail lights.

He quietly made his way though the house, careful not to wake parents, sneaking up the stairs and along the hallway to bathroom, he sat Theo down on the side of the bathtub and peeled his top off. His back was a still a mess and he didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. He stripped off down to his boxers and propped Theo up in the shower, trying to wash off the old blood and crap out of his wounds.

Theo for his part was most unhelpful, leaning forward to rest his head on Liam's shoulder and putting his entire weight on him, squishing him against the shower wall. Liam pushed him off him, admiring for the first time the perfectly formed chest in front of him. Theo's water logged pants clung to him, showing off his tight ass and if it wasn't for the fact that Liam was very worried that the Chimera was going to die in front of him he would have been as hard as a rock.

He maneuvered the both of them out of the shower, and slid Theo's pants off him before slowly drying him down. He let his hands slide slowly over Theo's body, carefully drying every inch before regretfully chucking some old clothes on him.

He gently led Theo down the hallway back to his room, letting the chimera take the bed as he grabbed himself a spare pillow and blanket and chucked it on the floor next to the window, however before he had a chance to make himself comfortable he was disturbed by Theo's whimpering, he scurried across the room to shut him up, the last thing he needed was to wake up his parents.

“Shh” he hushed under his breath as he sat on the edge of the bed “You need to get some sleep” as Theo attempted to wiggle though the bed towards him. Saying a silent prayer, Liam gave up and clambered into the bed and wrapped an arm around Theo pulling him close.

Liam grunted as he was disturbed from his sleep, reaching across he got a shock as he discovered the bed was empty. Sitting up quickly he caught Theo trying to sneak out the window. The chimera had the decency to look sheepish as Liam glared at him.

“What the hell are you doing”

“I didn't want to be any more of a hassle” he replied, staring out the window "I thought you would chosen the book over me any day".

Liam was so mad, and angry and frustrated that he grabbed a pillow off his bed and threw it at Theo with such force that that the poor boy had to grab the windowsill to steady himself. Storming out of the bed Liam grabbed Theo's shoulder and threw him onto the bed.

“I have enough things on my plate without worrying out you hobbling though the dark streets of Beacon Hill with Demonio rata dios running around – you are staying there, I still have the cuffs and chains...” he regretted mentioning immediately as he picked up the arousal in Theo's scent and now that he thought about it, Theo had been far too willing to let him cuff him during the fight with the Ghost Riders.

Filing it away for future use, Liam collapsed onto the bed next to Theo and sighed “Can we get some sleep now?”

Unbelievably Theo went paler than he already was and let his head flop back, crashing against the wall.

“Theo?”

“She takes it back, every time I close my eyes”

Liam furrowed his brow “ Who takes what back?”

“She takes back her heart” Theo whispered, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Oh” Liam said quietly, before drawing Theo closer again and resting his hand against Theo's beating heart. No wonder Theo always had bags under his eyes, and why his former razor sharp wit had slowly lost it edge, not to mention why it was taking longer than normal for the wounds on his back to heal “No one's going to take it while I'm here, I want your heart for myself”

Theo looked at Liam, confusion and hope plastered stupidly all over his far too pretty face and Liam knew the best way to clear up the confusion was to kiss it away.


End file.
